simsfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Malarstwo
:Dla podobnej umiejętności występującej w The Sims 2 i The Sims, sprawdź Kreatywność. jedna z umiejętności w The Sims 3 i The Sims 4, powstała na podstawie umiejętności kreatywność z The Sims 2. The Sims i The Sims 2 W dwóch pierwszych częściach gry, Simowie mogą uczyć się malowania, jednak nie ma na to osobnej umiejętności, jest ona raczej traktowana jako ukryte odnóże kreatywności. Wraz z każdym poziomem, Simowie malują lepsze i bardziej wartościowe obrazy. The Sims 3 left|link=Simowie rozwijają tę umiejętność poprzez malowanie na sztalugach oraz udział w kursie w budynku szkoły. Malarstwa może uczyć się każdy Sim, od dziecka do emeryta. Dorosły Sim po rozwinięciu tej umiejętności może zgłosić samozatrudnienie jako malarz. W The Sims 3 obraz można rysować w trzech formatach: małym, średnim i dużym. Z czasem Sim będzie mógł rysować portrety innych Simów i martwą naturę w różnych stylach: Geniusz, Szaleniec lub Ponurak. Namalowany obraz można powiesić na ścianie, sprzedać lub przechowywać w wyposażeniu. Cena obrazu zwiększa się po pewnym czasie. Oryginalna wartość oraz szacowana wartość mogą się różnić. Umiejętność można rozwijać szybciej dzięki cesze Artysta oraz nagrodzie szczęścia życiowego "Bardzo kreatywny". Nagroda ta zwiększa szansę na namalowanie arcydzieła oraz sprawia, że nasze obrazy są droższe. Arcydzieło to obraz, zazwyczaj w dużym formacie, warty ponad 1000§. Mogą go stworzyć Simowie z wysoko rozwiniętymi umiejętnościami. Statystyki *Liczba stworzonych obrazów: *Liczba ukończonych wspaniałych obrazów: *Liczba namalowanych arcydzieł: *Najcenniejszy sprzedany obraz: *Pieniądze zarobione na malowaniu: *Liczba wykonanych szkiców w szkicowniku: Wyzwania ;Mistrz pędzla :30 - mistrzowie pędzla namalowali przynajmniej tyle obrazów i w rezultacie malują dużo szybciej niż inni malarze. ;Zdolny malarz :6 - zdolni malarze dowiedli swojej wartości, malując przynajmniej tyle wspaniałych obrazów. Zwykle malują znacznie lepsze obrazy i arcydzieła niż mniej uzdolnieni Simowie. ;Mistrz płótna :5 - mistrzowie płótna namalowali przynajmniej tyle arcydzieł. Każdy obraz, jaki sprzedają, jest wart dużo więcej niż dzieła innych artystów. Zdolności Wartość i jakość obrazów Wartość dzieła jest zależna od wielu czynników, włączając w to poziom umiejętności, rozmiar płótna, jakość obrazu, ilość dzieł namalowanych przez Sima, i jeszcze kilku aspektów. *Podstawowa wartość obrazu zależy głównie od rozmiaru płótna i poziomu umiejętności. Poniżej znajduje się tabela przedstawiająca podstawową wartość dzieła. *Po namalowaniu określonej liczby obrazów (n'') na odpowiednich rozmiarach płócien,Zostało to uwzględnione w dzienniku umiejętności. Sim dostaje bonus w postaci zwiększonej ceny obrazu. **Małe = n x 2 **Średnie = n x 4 **Duże = n x 6 **Deska kreślarska = n x 2 **Szkicownik = n x 3 *Wartość obrazu jest losowo modyfikowana między -25% i +25%. *Wartość obrazu wzrasta o 25% dla wspaniałego obrazu, i 50% dla arcydzieła. *Wartość obrazu wzrasta o 30% jeśli Sim ukończył wyzwanie ''Mistrzowskiego Malarza (translation research needed). *Wartość obrazu wzrasta o 40% dla portretu. *Wartość obrazu wzrasta o 50% jeśli Sim posiada nagrodę szczęścia życiowego Bardzo Kreatywny. *Ukończenie okazji Galeria Lokalnego Artysty (translation research needed) podwaja wartość kolejnego obrazu. Ten bonus jest dostępny tylko raz. *Wartość obrazu wzrasta codziennie, jeśli został on namalowany na poziomie 5 lub wyższym. Ta wartość jest zyskiwana z poziomu umiejętności, podczas którego dzieło zostało namalowane używając któregoś rozmiaru płótna po raz pierwszy. **Małe = s x 0.5 **Średnie = s x 0.75 **Duże = s x 1 **Deska kreślarska = n x 0.5 **Szkicownik = n x 0.75 *Jeśli artysta umrze, wartość obrazu wzrasta o §930 a jego ocena zostaje podwojona. Ten bonus nie jest dostępny jeśli artysta od początku był duchem. Szybkość malowania Im większe jest płótno, tym dłużej zajmuje Simowi ukończenie obrazu. Małe obrazy zajmują 3 Simowe godziny, średnie zajmują 5, duże 8, obrazy z deski kreślarskiej 4, a szkice zwykle zajmują 45 minut. Malowanie portretu zajmuje 50% więcej czasu do ukończenia. Posiadanie cechy Perfekcjonista zajmuje dodatkowo 15 minut. Ukończenie okazji Mistrz pędzla, lub posiadanie chipu Wydajność (dla plumbotów), skraca czas kończenia obrazów o połowę. Style malowania Gdy Simowie stają się lepsi w malowaniu, jakość ich obrazów również wzrasta. W grze jest dostępnych 171 obrazów jakie może namalować Sim (158 z podstawowej gry, oraz 13 z dodatku Skok w przyszłość). Każdy obraz ma minimalny i maksymalny poziom który musi mieć Sim - Simowie nie mogą namalować obrazów o wysokim poziomie, i vice versa. To oznacza, że jeśli Sim będzie miał maksymalny poziom umiejętności, nie będzie mógł stworzyć unikalnych malowideł dostępnych od niższego poziomu. Zależne od cech Większość obrazów ma 9 wariacji które są zależne od tego jakie cechy posiada Sim. Wszystkie wariacje obrazów są tak samo wyceniane jeśli Sim posiada kilka cech z listy. Generalnie obrazy te, używają filtrów z programu Photoshop. Nazwy tych filtrów zostały podane w nawiasach w liście. Martwa natura Od poziomu 5, Simowie mogą malować, lub rysować w szkicowniku , martwą naturę. Wybierając tę opcję, gracz zostanie przeniesiony do interfejsu fotografa. Gracz może dowolnie ustawiać kamerę by uchwycić moment jaki ma namalować, bądź naszkicować, Sim. Martwa natura ma 2 podstawowe efekty. Jeden z nich będzie zawsze dobierany do obrazu losowo. Od poziomu 5, Simowie mogą namalować portret innego Sima lub zwierzaka . Gracz oczywiście może dowolnie ustawić kamerę jak przy malowaniu normalnej martwej natury. Malowanie portretu zwykle trwa 50% więcej czasu do skończenia niż zwykły obraz, ale ma również wartość większą o ponad 40%. Przy poziomie 8, u Simów odblokowuje się opcja zapamiętania sceny z telefonu. Tak jak w powyższych interakcjach, graczowi otwiera się interfejs fotografa by można było wybrać idealne ujęcie. Po zrobieniu zdjęcia, Sim może następnie malować z pamięci przy wybranej sztaludze. Stylizowana martwa natura Po osiągnięciu 6 poziomu malowania, Simowie mogą dodatkowo odblokować opcję malowania stylizowanej martwej natury, które jednak wymagają określonych cech. Są trzy typy stylizowanych obrazów, czyli Geniusz, Szaleniec i Ponurak. Jak nazwy mówią, Geniusz wymaga cechy geniusza, Szaleniec szalonego, oraz Ponurak gderliwego. Posiadanie cechy artysty, odblokowuje wszystkie trzy style. Jest szansa, że Sim użyje któregoś typu stylizacji przy malowaniu zwykłej martwej natury, mając którąś z wymaganych cech lub nastrójników. Aczkolwiek to zdarza się losowo i a nie poprzez komendę. *Ponurak: wymaga cechy Gderliwy i Nie znosi sztuki; *Geniusz: wymaga cechy Geniusz; *Szaleniec: wymaga cechy Szalony, Przewrażliwiony, Neurotyk i Unika nagości. Osiągnięcie 9 poziomu umiejętności, odblokowuje styl Ponuraka niezależnie od posiadanych cech. Nie dzieje się tak niestety z pozostałymi dwoma stylizacjami. Aluzje i nawiązania do prawdziwych dzieł Najbardziej wyjątkowe obrazy oraz arcydzieła są aluzjami do prawdziwych sztuk znanych ludzi. Obrazy poniżej przedstawiają kilka przykładów: Obraz-arcydzieło-małe-1.png|Aluzja do obrazów Marka Rothko Obraz-arcydzieło-średnie-2.png|''Dziewczyna z perłą'' autorstwa Johannesa Varmeera Obraz-arcydzieło-średnie-3.png|''Mona Lisa'' autorstwa Leonardo da Vinci Obraz-arcydzieło-duże-2.png|''Narodziny Wenus'' autorstwa Sandro Botticelli Obraz-wyjątkowe-duże-2.png|''Niedzielne popołudnie na wyspie Grande Jatte'' autorstwa Georges-Pierre Seurat Obraz-wyjątkowe-średnie-1.png|''Gwiaździsta noc nad Rodanem'' autorstwa Vincenta van Gogha The Sims 4 link=|left|45pxW The Sims 4 umiejętność malarstwa może być rozwijana poprzez malowanie na sztaludze, rysowaniu na podkładkach w restauracjach lub robienie ulicznych murali . Malarstwo może być rozwijane przez dzieci które osiągnęły 10 poziom kreatywności oraz nastolatków lub starszych Simów. Różne emocje mają wpływ na styl malowania Sima oraz jakie aury będą posiadały obrazy po ich skończeniu. Gracz może dowolnie uruchamiać lub wyłączać aurę emocjonalną danego obrazu. Emocje które mają pływ na dzieła *Pewny siebie *Flirciarski *Rozgniewany *Smutny *Rozbawiony *Zainspirowany Kategoria:Umiejętności en:Painting ru:Рисование (The Sims 3) fr:Peinture pt-br:Pintura